De Madrugada
by yulen cero
Summary: Así sería un one night stand entre Rachel y Quinn. Escrito desde el punto de vista de Rach.


Esta es la cuestión ¿Sabes? Esto de probarte, de tenerte así.

Es tarde, muy tarde para mí, que estoy acostumbrada a estar ya en cama a esta hora, aún más cuando ya había metido el coche al garaje y había avisado que estaba en casa. Pero me tentaste, un texto a las tres y media de la mañana con una connotación sexual y me animo a manejar de nuevo y hacia tu casa.

No estoy nerviosa.

No sé si es porque sigo un poco ebria, aunque no tanto como para no saber manejar y seguir las instrucciones de dónde dar vuelta para llegar al lugar donde vives. Creo que de todas formas debería de estar nerviosa, incluso si llevara una botella encima…

Llego a pensar que se debe a esta especie de limbo en el que me encuentro, donde la indiferencia se ha vuelto parte de mi día a día, donde un desplante me afecta poco y las palabras de cariño rebotan en mi coraza, yéndose en la dirección opuesta. Es tan poco lo que me afecta que incluso he llegado a creer que una noche, al dormir, se me escaparon los sentimientos en sueños.

Subimos las escaleras sigilosamente para no despertar a tu _roomie_ ; es la primera vez que estoy aquí; tienes tu colchón individual en el piso y creo que las sábanas son moradas, no veo bien, la luz que entra del foco de afuera no ayuda a distinguirla.

Te sientas, y ves algo en tu celular, no sé si eso significa que tú sí estás nerviosa. Me siento a la orilla del colchón y tú recargas la espalda en la pared. No es un momento incómodo, pero yo tampoco sé muy bien qué hacer… contigo.

Me quito las botas y volteo a verte, la pantalla del celular te ilumina la cara, hablas, no sé por qué hablas si deberíamos de besarnos. Ya. Porque me gustas, porque me encantas de un modo extraño, te quiero, en el sentido más carnal. No lo sabes; no voy a decírtelo.

Si supieras que has sido la última persona que me ha inspirado para salir de mi zona de confort, limpiarme el hollín y poner a correr los sentimientos, una inyección de aquello y dejar de ser el zombie que siento que soy.

Tú. Y no, no voy a decírtelo.

No confío en que no vayas a hacer de mí lo que han hecho otras, porque, lo siento, pero sí, tienes todo lo que poseen las mujeres que destruyen. Y yo ya he tenido suficiente de eso. Te saqué de mi corazón, lo poco que tenías construido ahí se fue a la basura.

Y soy indiferente a mucho de ti, pero no a todo.

Por ejemplo, no soy indiferente a tu risa, me gusta escucharte reír, hay algo en ella que me pone contenta, que me hace reír junto contigo. Hay algo en tu voz… pero no sé aún lo que me provoca; quizás quiero que me leas una página o dos de un libro cualquiera, o me cuentes una anécdota. No puedo decir con claridad que en algún momento te he olido perfume, probablemente no uses o quizás mi anosmia va en aumento… y a gran velocidad.

Sigues hablando ¿Por qué hablas?

Algo me preguntas, y te digo que no sé y que te calles, te callo con un beso, me cuelgo de tu boca enseguida porque no hay nada que tenga más ganas de hacer que esto. Te dije que soy dominante, te dije que me gusta tener el control.

Y lo tengo.

Es enteramente mío cuando te acuesto poco a poco sin despegarme de tus labios, incluso si haces a un lado el celular y te olvidas por fin de él. Adiós distracciones, adiós nervios, adiós a esas platicas de curiosidades, donde cada una pensaba cómo sería la otra en la cama.

Estas somos nosotras en la cama, tu cama. Y nos estamos besando.

Por fin.

Conozco varias mujeres que mueren por estar contigo, me lo han confesado en variadas ocasiones. Tú también sabes quiénes mueren por estar contigo. Pero te haces la difícil, aunque tú le gustas a muchas, ni una sola te gusta a ti.

Quizás ese es el lujo y la maldición de las mujeres de cara bonita… tú eres hermosa. Y eso es algo que tampoco te diré, porque yo enalteceré tu ego y tú no harás nada por mí.

Eres tan suave. Y besas tan bien, tus labios se sienten increíbles al compás de los míos; lengua. El beso se vuelve apasionado.

¿Sabes? Hacía mucho que no me besaba así con alguien, tanto, tan profundo, tan sentido.

Aún no quiero tocarte, no me atrevo a poner mi mano en tus senos o bajar a tu entrepierna, quiero seguir acariciándote la cara y los brazos, las costillas, los muslos; quiero que la palma de mi mano te explore mientras tú me llevas hacia ti de la nuca, y no, ni siquiera nos soltamos para tomar aire.

Poco a poco nos vamos estrechando más, poco a poco voy haciendo menos fuerza en los brazos y mi pecho se pega al tuyo, yo entre tus piernas. Y las dos aún con ropa.

Con el pulgar te acaricio las costillas y siento un relieve, por un momento pienso en cicatrices, pero luego recuerdo el tatuaje que tienes y sigo jugando con él, se siente bien en las yemas de mis dedos.

Nos besamos mucho, tanto que siento los labios hinchados; sin embargo no me importa, porque yo, la chica de belleza promedio, está en tu cama, haciendo lo que no han hecho otras, y que, repito, mueren por hacer contigo.

Te beso el cuello e intento morder el lóbulo de tu oreja, no dices nada pero te quitas suavemente, así que asumo que no te gusta mucho. Vuelvo a tu cuello, me voy a tus mejillas, quiero besarte la nariz y la frente, pero temo que eso sea demasiado íntimo.

Irónico claro, porque podemos darnos el cuerpo, explorarnos, vernos desnudas, pero ¿Entregar una parte de nuestra alma? No; no está permitido.

Me gusta cómo se siente tu cuerpo debajo del mío, cómo noto que te gusta eso que hago con mi pubis y los huesos de mi cadera; el foreplay es lo que realmente importa, es lo mejor, y estoy disfrutando bastante esto de besarte sin fin.

Al rato juegas conmigo, con mis labios, que sólo rozas con los tuyos sin llegar a culminar en otro de esos besos húmedos que nos hemos estado dando por la ultima media hora ¿o será ya una hora?

Que el tiempo se vaya a la mierda.

Hacemos poco ruido, hablamos tres palabras, sólo para saber si te ha dolido la mordida que te di en el cuello. Sonreímos, te miro y me miras.

Te tengo otro secreto, esto no lo hice con la última mujer con la que estuve, no nos miramos a los ojos ni nos sonreímos en complicidad.

La situación con ella sin embargo es distinta, porque aunque también me parece hermosa, ella se siente la chica promedio a mi lado, tiene menos ego que tú aunque le llueven admiradores y tiene un corazón más noble. Yo debería de estar salivando por ella, no por ti. Pero tienes aún esa actitud de niña popular y porrista. Y hay algo en ello que te vuelve irresistible, un morbo.

Y más con tu vientre plano, tus senos pequeños y los huesos afilados de tu cadera.

Ella es más bien pequeña, como yo, de un cabello negro intenso y la piel muy blanca. Pícara en la cama, no experimentada pero sí una diosa. Me ha hecho ver fuegos artificiales.

Y tú… ¿Qué eres tú que pesa a todo sigues teniendo mi atención y mis ganas?

Sí, creo que llevamos más de una hora en esto de besarnos poco a poco y luego rápido e intenso, y luego nada, rozándonos a penas, mejilla con mejilla, pero continuando con mis movimientos que a ratos te ponen loca y me aprietas las nalgas, llevándome más cerca de ti, me gusta que lo hagas, y te voy aprendiendo, cómo reaccionas a mí.

Desabrochas mi pantalón y me quitas la blusa que me gusta tanto, negra y sin mangas, una prenda fuera; yo aún no me atrevo a desvestirte. En cuanto siento la yema de tu dedo en la parte correcta sé que tengo luz verde para tocarte, para jugar con tus senos, para provocarte apenas con mi mano ahí, en ese botoncito que nos vuelve locas si sabemos oprimirlo bien.

¿En qué momento me tienes de lado? Perdí la noción de las cosas pero vuelvo en mí cuando casi caigo del colchón. Íbamos bien, pero me urge hacer algo contigo. Regreso a mi faceta dominante y te tengo en un segundo con la espalda sobre el colchón.

Nos despedimos de tu sudadera. Qué placer que no lleves sostén.

Pero sí, recuerdo que me escribiste que estabas desnuda sobre tu cama. Y todo porque yo te mandé un mensaje de reclamo por no haber captado mis indirectas en el bar, y por haberte marchado con tus amigos en lugar de pedirme que te llevara… que te cogiera.

Ya las dos estábamos en la cama cuando la hormona se nos encendió.

Qué sexy eres, me encanta cómo te ves cuando al besarte, abro un poco los ojos y te veo dispuesta para mí, en este instante puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera y vas a dejarte. Mas tarde, por la mañana quizás, me ignorarás como lo haces, dejarás mis mensajes en visto y me hablarás de otras.

En este instante eres mía, yo te tengo en mis brazos, te abrazo, te pego a mí.

Tengo tanto calor, y es culpa de tu cuerpo y tu pijama, que aunque estamos en pleno verano es de felpa. Levanto mi cuerpo y me bajas el pantalón, pero es entallado y te cuesta quitarlo; hago pues el trabajo y de paso me quito el sport bra.

Entonces te desnudo, no sin antes decirte que no comprendo cómo puedes usar ese pijama con el calor que hace.

Creo que tu boca se ha convertido en mi parte favorita; hay algo en tus labios, en lo que me provocan, lo que siento, sí, sentir, por un rato…

Pero necesito estar en otros lados, probarte.

Bajo; no te conozco, a qué ritmo te gusta, en qué sentido. Pero hago lo que puedo, porque esperar me parece incorrecto, más por mí que por ti. Déjame ser una egoísta ahora.

No podemos hacer mucho ruido, apenas te escucho gemir, gemidos ahogados, como respiros profundos, como que al aire se atorara en la garganta. Me jalas el cabello, me mantienes en mi lugar, comienzas a retorcerte, introduzco un dedo, hago eso que te vuelve loca, unos movimientos que aprendí de alguien.

Quieres gritar y te cubres la boca, qué placer haber levantado la mirada en ese instante.

Sé que estás por venirte, y no paro, al contrario, me esmero más. Realmente no me molesta que te vengas en mi boca.

Así que lo haces.

Me llevas de vuelta a ti, me besas, descanso a tu lado mientras tu respiración se nivela y tu ritmo cardiaco vuelve a la normalidad; sorprendida, me preguntas qué hice; sonrío, no sé lo que hice, pero lo que haya sido te encantó. Me pides que te diga el secreto.

Cedo porque eso también me beneficiará a mí; si aprendes a hacerlo bien.

El orgasmo te lleva al letargo, prefieres descansar y entonces, rompo mi regla de 'No abrazos' y paso mi brazo izquierdo por debajo de tu cuello, me das la espalda, pegas tus nalgas a mi pubis y te abrazo fuerte mientras te beso el hombro de vez en cuando.

Susurramos, te escucho a penas cuando me dices que no puedes moverte. Y vuelvo a besarte el hombro. Descubro que me gusta mucho tenerte así, cerca, y pasar mis labios por tu piel, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, tu respiración. No entrelazo nuestras manos, pero pongo mi palma sobre tu puño y lo envuelvo con mi mano.

Ese es otro secreto que tampoco voy a decirte, lo mucho que me gusta ser tu cuchara mayor aunque me ganes en estatura como por veinte centímetros.

Hay silencio, cierro los ojos y nos acurrucamos.

Y hay algo más que no sabrás. Que ahora que tu cuerpo se afloja en mis brazos, que reconozco que estás tan cómoda conmigo como para quedarte dormida, muero por quedarme yo contigo así hasta que salga el sol. Nunca te he contado el placer que me trae eso de sentir que alguien se queda dormido en mis brazos, que se afloja poco a poco hasta que siento que le sostengo, yo le sostengo mientras se pierde en la tierra de Morfeo.

Pero no, nada de esto me traerá lo que busco, porque no sé si lo tienes tú, y si lo tuvieras las dos estamos tan temerosas de sentir, que seguro nunca sucederá nada que no sea carnal.

Así que te despierto, te beso tiernamente el hombro de nuevo, te suelto y busco mis calzones y mi bra. Busco mi blusa, y ya tú un poco despierta me sonríes pícaramente y me dices que se perdió, que no la voy a encontrar; y mientras busco te doy un pico en los labios, te levanto del colchón y veo si no estás acostada en ella.

Hasta que al volver a besarte y meter las manos bajo tu almohada la siento. Termino de vestirme, te pones las dos prendas que tenías cuando me recibiste y bajamos lentamente las escaleras. Con el mismo sigilo con el que las subimos.

Me abres la puerta, salgo al fresco de la madrugada; son las cinco y media de la mañana, probablemente un poco más tarde. Me hubiera quedado contigo para que me hicieras lo que quisieras…

Pero no era la mejor idea. Y es tarde… debo dormir; tú debes dormir.

Ya sé, pretextos.

Quito la alarma del auto, me giro a verte y me paro de puntillas para besarte la mejilla. Cuando subo al coche no volteo a verte, no me despido. No voy a darte todos los secretos.

No te los mereces. Puedo enamorarme de ti.

No lo haré.

Podría aceptar que te hice el amor. Eso tampoco sucederá.

Porque no sé si me mereces.


End file.
